


На месте или с собой

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, ПРОСТИ ГОСПОДИ, кофешоп ау можно ли было упасть еще ниже
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Телефон, который он не предусмотрительно положил на скамью, оглушительно жужжит по полированному дереву – это заслуживает осуждающий взгляд от Кирие. На удачу Неро, ему удается перехватить телефон самому и сунуть в карман, прежде чем до него дотягивается рука сестры. Она только мягко одергивает его за рукав. Неро виновато разводит руками, бесшумно одними губами говорит «работа».





	На месте или с собой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksobaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/gifts).



> по нашему с мейтом ksobaka версу потому что почему бы и нет

\- Братья и сестры, осознаем наши грехи, чтобы с чистым сердцем совершить святое таинство.  
Неро отчаянно пытается подавить зевоту. Месса – последнее место, где он хотел быть в девять утра в воскресенье, но семейство ему в жизни не простит, если он пропустит службу. Он слушает литургию вполуха.  
\- Господь с вами, - говорит пастор.  
\- И духом твоим, - бубнит он под нос на автомате.  
Телефон, который он не предусмотрительно положил на скамью, оглушительно жужжит по полированному дереву – это заслуживает осуждающий взгляд от Кирие. На удачу Неро, ему удается перехватить телефон самому и сунуть в карман, прежде чем до него дотягивается рука сестры. Она только мягко одергивает его за рукав. Неро виновато разводит руками, бесшумно одними губами говорит «работа».  
Телефон вибрирует еще раз.  
\- Попросим у господа прощение за наши грехи, чтобы мы могли достойно принять слово божие и совершить таинство.  
Телефон вибрирует.  
Наверняка работа – небось Нико опять хочет подвинуть смены. В такую рань в выходной больше никто не будет писать. Неро, не глядя, тапает на уведомление и замирает, глядя в диалог.  
\- Помолимся, - говорит пастор и сводит руки перед собой.  
Неро продолжает пялиться в экран, где во всей красе открыта фотка здоровенного члена.  
\- Аминь, - приглушенно отвечают прихожане. Неро не присоединяется к общему хору голосов.  
\- Неро, – дергает его за рукав и шепчет Кирие.  
Неро едва не роняет телефон из рук, неловко перехватывает его руками – и крайне надеется, что сестра не успела заглянуть в экран. На шум начинают оборачиваться рядом сидящие люди. Неро чувствует, как начинает неминуемо краснеть – жар расходится от ушей к щекам. Ему почему-то кажется, что у него поперек лица написано «смотрел дикпики в церкви». Неро на секунду зажмуривается, но так становится еще хуже – он очень явно представляет, как берет этот самый член с фотки в руку и проводит языком вдоль вены. Щеки горят так сильно, что начинают неметь.  
Пастор начинает проповедь, и Неро вскакивает со скамьи, извиняется, пробираясь через чужие колени. Теперь уже почти все прихожане оборачиваются и смотрят на него. Кирие становится ярко-красного цвета и извиняется за него – у Неро даже не хватает сил повернуть язык и сказать что-то. Судя по ее взгляду, Неро ожидает серьезная выволочка.  
Только на улице у него получается немного отдышаться. Вот это позорище, думает он, щурясь от яркого света после приглушенного полумрака церкви.  
Телефон вибрирует.  
  
\---  
  
\- Мне как обычно, - говорит Данте, опираясь на стойку локтями. Он бы тут еще целиком разлегся.  
\- Ты в своем мудачестве, - вместо приветствия говорит Неро. – Превзошел просто сам себя.  
\- Ого, - смеется Данте. – Мне за это положена награда?  
\- Да, - говорит Неро. – Выметайся.  
Данте фыркает.  
\- Кофе мне хотя бы полагается?  
\- Можешь пожаловаться менеджеру, если я тебя случайно оболью кипятком.  
\- Да брось, детка. Тебе не понравилось что ли?  
\- Ты знал прекрасно, - шипит Неро, сузив глаза. – Где я буду в это время.  
\- Я поэтому и прислал, - отвечает Данте тоном, будто объясняет что-то недалекому школьнику. – Не мог вынести мысли, что тебе придется два часа думать только об искуплении грехов.  
\- И поэтому ты прислал мне фотку хера?!  
\- Эй, там был не только хер.  
Неро чуть-чуть краснеет и отводит взгляд.  
Ладно, Данте совсем не обязательно знать, как отчаянно он вздрочнул на все его грязные сообщения, как только добрался до уборной на работе.  
Он, конечно же, замечает его смущение и паскудно ухмыляется. Вот мудак.  
\- Я занят, - невнятно говорит Неро, бездумно начиная переставлять бутылки с сиропами. – Не задерживай клиентов.  
\- Каких еще клиентов? – насмешливо говорит Данте, и к ужасу Неро, действительно, последние кто был в кофейне – парочка за столиком возле входа – поднимаются и уходят.  
Почти два часа, обеденные перерывы закончились. Сейчас почти никого не будет – эта скотина прекрасно об этом осведомлена, с отчаянием думает Неро.  
\- Перерыв, - объявляет Данте, подходя к двери и переворачивая табличку словом Closed в сторону улицы.  
\- Меня уволят, - страдальчески говорит Неро.  
\- Пятнадцать минут, - отмахивается от него Данте и уверенно перехватывает его за талию, затаскивая спиной вперед в подсобку.  
Да щас, думает Неро. Обойдешься.  
Данте целует его в шею, спускает руки на задницу, развязывает и снимает с него рабочий передник. Неро отпихивает его на удивление уверенно, складывает руки на груди.  
\- Ты реально думаешь, - говорит он, выравнивая дыхание. – Что я буду с тобой после этого трахаться?  _На работе_?  
Данте уверенно кивает, даже не задумываясь. Неро фыркает и отпихивает его плечом, собираясь выйти.  
\- О да ладно тебе, - заводит глаза Данте, перехватывая его за бедра и разворачивает к к себе, наваливаясь.  
Он горячий, как печка, и держит его именно так, как Неро нравится. Неро отводит глаза в сторону, пытаясь думать о самых мерзких вещах, которые он знает, лишь бы у него не встал.  
\- Ну что ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился? – говорит Данте и прикусывает его за нижнюю губу.  
Неро недовольно пыхтит. Если он откроет рот, оттуда точно вырвется какой-нибудь жалкий звук, поэтому он молчит.  
\- Значит, извинений недостаточно? – спрашивает Данте. – Слушай, ну я подумать не мог что ты так расстроишься.  
Он пару секунд думает, рассматривая его лицо, а потом ухмыляется. О нет, думает Неро. Что ты придумал на этот раз? Мысли лихорадочно проносятся у него в голове, он опять пытается отпихнуть Данте рукой, но тот отстраняется сам, и Неро на секунду переводит дыхание.  
Потом Данте становится на колени, и ухмыляется, глядя снизу вверх.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – сдавленным голосом спрашивает Неро.  
\- А на что это похоже? – фыркает Данте и уверенно расстегивает ему джинсы.  
\- Прекрати, - говорит Неро и жалко тянет последний слог на выдохе, когда Данте берет член в руку и проводит языком по всей длине.  
Он обводит губами головку и забирает в рот. Неро несдержанно стонет и тут же закрывает себе рот рукой, чтобы приглушить звуки. Данте ухмыляется, глядя на него из-под растрепанных волос, перехватывает его свободную руку и кладет себе на макушку. Неро на автомате вцепляется ему в волосы, наверное, почти до боли, но это Данте мало волнует, судя по всему. Он двигает губами и языком уверенно и умело, и Неро чувствует мало уместный укол ревности – впрочем, эту мысль живо выбивает из головы, когда он чувствует, как член упирается в мягкое горло и скользит чуть дальше.  
Неро всхлипывает, и Данте опять довольно улыбается. Неро краем глаза замечает, как он запускает свободную руку в собственные штаны, и внезапно краснеет, припоминая как он сам в аналогичной позиции больше занят мыслью, как не задохнуться и не вывихнуть челюсть.  
Данте чуть замедляет движение головой, забирая с каждым разом все глубже, и Неро кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Он честно пытается предупредить, но не успевает – спускает в рот и опять в голос стонет, чувствуя, как Данте без особых раздумий сглатывает. Он выпускает член изо рта с пошлым влажным звуком и садится на пятки, утирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и опять ухмыляется.  
\- Сойдет за извинение? – спрашивает он.  
Неро сжимает в кулаке воротник его майки и силой тянет на себя. Данте слушается, поднимается одним ловким движением, и по инерции чуть не падает на него. Неро целует его почти отчаянно, изо всех сил пытаясь игнорировать привкус во рту, и Данте мычит ему в губы в начале удивленно, потом довольно.  
\- Ты сказал пятнадцать минут, - запыхавшись, говорит Неро, отрываясь от него. Он скашивает глаза на часы. – У тебя осталось две.  
\- Что-нибудь придумаю, - смеется Данте ему в шею.  
  
\---  
  
\- Неро, - шипит ему на ухо Кирие.  
\- Да я выключаю, - огрызается Неро.  
Он залипает в телефон, выключая уведомления, пока служба еще не началась, параллельно чуть поворачивая в сторону колени, позволяя протиснуться другому прихожанину дальше по скамье. Ну что за скотина, еще и поворачивается к нему жопой, прижимает его колени будто нарочно медленно. Хоть бы извинился.  
\- Когда тут исповедоваться надо? – спрашивает он, плюхаясь на скамейку рядом с Неро – очень, блять, близко, буквально прижимаясь к нему плечом.  
У Неро пересыхает во рту. Поворачивается он очень медленно.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – драматическим шепотом спрашивает он.  
\- Слышал тут, что кровь господня это вино, - таким же драматическим шепотом отвечает Данте.  
Неро краем глаза замечает, как наклоняется вперед Кирие, разглядывая, с кем это он переговаривается. Он только открывает рот что-то сказать, как Данте перегибается через него – он упирается ладонью ему на бедро настолько опасно близко к паху, что у Неро перехватывает дыхание – и протягивает правую руку Кирие для приветствия.  
\- Данте, - представляется он и сердечно сжимает Кирие ладонь. – Я друг с работы.  
На этих словах он чуть крепче сжимает пальцы у Неро на бедре. Неро чувствует, что опять начинает краснеть.  
Данте откидывается на скамье, чуть нагибается к уху Неро.  
\- Какого черта, - шипит Неро.  
\- Эй, это святое место, - говорит ему Данте и грозит пальцем. – Следи за языком.  
Он снова расслабленно раскидывается на жестком сиденье, и будто невзначай упирается коленом в ногу Неро.  
Неро закусывает губу. Это будут очень долгие два часа.


End file.
